harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Order of the Phoenix
"The Order is usually outnumbered by Death Eaters." Really? Canon proof of this please? MadMuggle 02:05, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Book 5, ch. "The Woes of Mrs. Weasley", I think it's Lupin telling Molly that the Order was outnumbered by Death Eaters. The sentence could still probably go. Hermione1980 17:18, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info and the edit. I had some bizarre typos. :) MadMuggle 02:26, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) Where's the evidence that McGonagall was in the original Order of the Phoenix? As far as I'm aware Moody never specifically mentions her name and no one else ever confirms it. Further, she's not in the photograph of the original Order shown in the movie. Metathesiophobia 10:08, 11 July 2007 (UTC) : I came to the talk page also wondering how we know McGonagall was in the Original Order. We first found out she was in the Second Order because she came to Order meetings at Grimmauld Place before Harry's 5th Year started but she wasn't in Moody's picture depicting the Original Order. Also, the following quote is under the "disbandment" subheading of the main article: :: "Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, who had turned spy for the Order "at great personal risk" prior to Voldemort's fall, suspected that Voldemort would return, and they determined that Harry Potter had to be protected, having Order members such as Minerva McGonagall, Arabella Figg and Dedalus Diggle keep an discreet eye on him throughout his childhood.[2] " : The citation listed just takes us to the Deathly Hallows book article, which mentions nothing about people discreetly watching Harry. We know that Arabella Figg kept an eye on Harry because she outed herself during Order of the Phoenix when the Dementors come to Little Whinging but I can't remember anything about McGonagall being in that area, other than her waiting for Dumbledore on November 1, 1981 to get the facts from him. Is there any other indication she might have looked out for Harry while he was growing up? As for Dedalus Diggle, he seems to be a stretch too. We know he was in the original Order because he was in Moody's picture and we also know that Diggle bowed to Harry in a store before Harry turned 11 but that seems more like a wizard wanting to connect with Harry than keep an eye on him for his protection. Do we have any canon evidence that he or McGonagall actually had this task or even took it upon themselves? Do we have evidence that McGonagall was in the original Order? Larkin21 (talk) 02:54, April 15, 2015 (UTC) In Book 5 harry does try to contact her, and when realising she is in St. Mungos assumes thre is no one else left in the order of the phionex at hogwarts. Also, the picture of the 'new' order looks more like dumbeldores army, but i could be wrong (some one has put a caption to this essect). Member Status In light of their heroic acts throughout the series, I listed Harry's gang (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny) as official members.Mafalda Hopkirk 19:49, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Table of Members Looks awesome!Mafalda Hopkirk 18:49, 10 October 2007 (UTC) snape&photo was snape defintely in the first order??? &&is there any chance of a full photo of the first order of the phoenix?? Snape join the first order, when he found out that Voldemort was going to kill Lily. --Lupin & Kingsley 01:11, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Members Should we really be including all the people we have under the table of members of the Order of the Phoenix? I understand the reasoning behind Harry, Ron and Hermione being included, seeing as they participated in Order operations (e.g. Battle over Little Whinging) and were privy to the location of headquarters and such, but were underage (as was Ginny). Neville and Luna, though, never did this. They fought in battles as part of Dumbledore's Army, which is an ally of the Order, but still distinct from it. Similarly, didn't Professors Flitwick and Sprout participate in the Battle of Hogwarts more as a defense of the school than as members of the Order? Professor Slughorn isn't on the list, and he acted similarly. Also, Andromeda and Ted Tonks as well as Muriel seemed to have been allies of the Order because of their family members, but do we have any indication that they were actual members? Unless I'm mistaken, I think we should move these people to a separate section for allies of the Order rather than keep them in the same table. Oread 01:17, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Maxime occurs both under members and allies. One should be removed. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 09:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Old Order photo The subtitles of the old Photo state it includes Dumbledore, Sirius, James and Peter. Is there a reference for the latter. If it is the case, we could include it on Peter´s article.--Rodolphus 09:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) MUNDUNGUS IS OOTP FILM? Who is this wizard? He only apparead in this picture.---Pol_871, 14:35,January 24,2010(UTC) i think that is a version of Mundungus, because is the only male orden member(arthur,kingsley,moody...) who attended at the meeting.Pol 871 18:28, July 13, 2010 (UTC) unknown members? Who are the members of the order they appear in the photograph could be sturgio pudmore edgar and bones because of physical characteristics? Dwarf The most notable member of the Original Order of the Phoenix who goes unnamed is the dwarf in the front row next to Sirius. By process of elimination, it can be deduced that he is either Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick or Edgar Bones. Do we have anything that could help us identify which of them he is? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:49, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, as Edgar Bones was depicted by Cliff Lanning, we can rule him out, meaning that the dwarf is either Caradoc or Benjy. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:53, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::It also means that Edgar is the bearded wizard over Sirius' right shoulder. Can someone make the link for me? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Left-out members Are there some members from the original Order that didn't show up for the photo? This would explain why there are three people in the photo in the film that we haven't identified. --DCLM (talk) 23:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) First Order Headquarters Does anyone know where the Order's HQ was during the the First War? Vertrouww (talk) 20:07, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :This has never been stated in any official source. It is possible they used multiple headquarters, like they did during the Second Wizarding War (12 Grimmauld Place was only used as headquarters for about a year). -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 20:12, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Unidentified members? I seem to remember reading in the fifth book that occassionally, witches and wizards Harry did not recognize was coming and going in the headquarters. Is this correct? User:Simen Johannes Fagerli